


Gency Week '18 - Wedding

by Kuro118



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light sexual jokes, M/M, McHanzo is the background relationship, Other characters made a brief appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro118/pseuds/Kuro118
Summary: Cute moments between Genji and Angela during Jesse and Hanzo's wedding





	Gency Week '18 - Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted my fics for Gency Week on my Tumblr because at that time I wasn't a member of AO3. Now that I'm here, I wanted to post them for the people that aren't on Tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy this :)

"Angela, are you ready?"  
"I just have to put some make-up, Genji. Don't rush me!" she said with a little chuckle.  
Genji, dressed with a blue suit, was looking at his wife with eyes full of love while she was getting ready for the big day: the wedding between his brother Hanzo and their friend, more than comrade, Jesse. The cyborg, that was best man with Fareeha, had his face exposed for this special occasion, because usually he covered it with the helmet in battle and a mask that was leaving his eyes free. Even if he accepted his nature, it was still a little bit uncomfortable for him to show his face full of scars, but this time made an exception: he couldn't see his brother marry through a visor. And he couldn't miss a clear vision of her wife dressed with a blue dress (he chose it for her, saying that it reflected the color of her eyes), untied hair and a necklace that was his gift for their first anniversary.  
"Why you have to use it? You are beautiful even without it" as he said this, he moved a lock of her hair to put a light kiss on her shoulder.  
"I can't go to a wedding with bags under my eyes!"  
"Well, if you work so much..."  
"That's because I'm the only doctor of this organization. And there is no one, except for me, that could take care of you!"  
"I totally understand that...but could you take care of your husband for once? I miss you when I'm in bed..." and then Angela felt an hand getting close to her lower back.  
"Ok, you're right, we are late! Let's go!"  
As she went to pick up her purse, she could see a frustrated expression on Genji's face, the same one you see on a face of a child that was prevented from putting his hands on his favourite snack.  
"I know what you are thinking, Genji, so let's make a deal: if you will resist until the end of the wedding, tonight I'll take care of you." she said winking at him.

-

The ceremony was stunning and beautiful.  
Jesse and Hanzo looked at each other and held their hands all the time, everyone was sure that they were a perfect portrait of true love. Genji was happy for both of them: his brother deserved something good for him after what he went through and the cowboy, who helped him through the dark days in Blackwatch, was the right person for him. They reminded him about his wedding day with Angela, the same looks, the same people, the same love they were showing. During the ceremony, Genji made eye contact with his wife, sitting on the first row, several times because they were thinking the same thing at the same moment.  
Once everything ended, all the people moved to a nearby open space where there were several tables, the biggest ones full of food and beverages, waiters and even a music band that started to play as everyone was getting close to the place. The first thing the guests did was, obviously, going to get some food for themselves and also for their friends while the others went to take a seat to the assigned places.  
Genji was talking with Lena and Emily, since the couple was the next one to marry, when he saw Angela getting close to him with two plates full of various types of food.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to inform you that we can sit and begin to eat all this stuff!"  
"Are you sure it's not too much for you?"  
"I have to remind you how much food I ate during our wedding?"  
"...nevermind, I'll reach you in a moment!" answered Genji after a long moment of silence

-

After hours of eating, the usual speeches from their friends and even a short archery show made by Hanzo, it was the moment to dance. Obviously, the newlyweds were the first ones, followed by Genji and Angela, Ana and Reinhardt, then the others. The ballroom, a wide open space next to the tables, was like the stage of a theater where the dancers moved in synchrony, making it a sight to behold; at the same time, the couples were whispering loving words to each other in their ears.  
"I can't believe it's been almost two years since our wedding!" said Genji  
"Someone said that when you spend your time with the person you love, time passes very quickly."  
"I enjoyed every moment with you. And I'll keep doing it forever!"  
"I can say the same."  
Genji smiled and, after a moment of silence between them, he looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Angela, I know that our lives are not simple because we are heroes and not normal people, but..." he esitated  
"But what?"  
"Have you ever thought about expanding our family? It's okay if you don't want to. I started to think about it from months and I was expecting the right moment to talk but I was always afraid even to ask..."  
The cyborg was interrupted by a finger on his lips and immediately shutted himself down.  
"I know what you want to say and I completely understand, so here is my answer and we won't talk about it: if that happens, I will be very happy to raise a kid with you."  
Genji listened her words and smiled, then hugged her more tightly.  
"So, you wouldn't mind if we begin to try tonight, right?"  
"Haven't I made you a promise?"


End file.
